


Gomenasai

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: MÄR - Märchen Awakens Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, Implied Relationships, M/M, Necrophilia, One-Sided Attraction, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Alviss is sorry, but Phantom won't forgive him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't post any MÄR fics on here, but I couldn't help myself. This one was one of the better fics that I had and wanted to post it here. Granted, animegiek did assist in writing this a long time ago, so I'm still going to give her credit 9 years later. This takes place during the Ghost Chest arc (season 4). Enjoy! 
> 
> And yes, there is Japanese words used her. When this fic was written, most of the old writers used Japanese honorifics (it helps that Ginta's world is Tokyo, so it wouldn't be too out of place).

How could this be happening to him? What did he do to deserve this? Not much, except that he allowed most of the members of Team MAR to escape from Phantom's grasp.

"You still resist me?" the Immortal Knight questioned the teen.

Alviss didn't respond. He didn't know why he was fighting back against the elder man. He'd belonged to Phantom ever since he placed the Zombie Tattoo on him six years ago, during the last War Games. And yet, still, he rebelled.

"Is it because of the influence of Ginta that you resist me so?" Phantom questioned mockingly.

That was a question Alviss couldn't answer. Ever since Ginta came to MAR Heaven to fight against the Chess Pieces, the teen had slowly begun to trust the blond. Sure the two had a rough start, but they had become friends. Although at what point had they become more than friends? Alviss didn't know. All he did know was, whenever he thought of Ginta, he gained confidence from the blond. That confidence was exactly why he was in this current situation. He was painfully alone in a darkened room with his master. Only the two of them, him and the Phantom, sprawled out in their backs on a bed.

"It is, isn't it?" the white haired Phantom demanded as he rolled onto to his side to face his servant. He would not rest until the youth answered him.

Alviss attempted to resist, saying nothing. But a simple "yes" escaped his lips. The Immortal Knight was increasing his control of him again, and it was all because of the watch, which sped up the Zombie Tattoo. Soon he knew he would belong to Phantom forever.

Even though he was under Phantom's influence, Alviss had still been able to hear Ginta's voice when he was forced to fight him and Team MAR. It pained him to do so because they were his friends, even though he strongly disliked Snow. Just seeing his friends hurt made him break inside, even more than he already was. He'd lost the will to fight back against Phantom, that was, until he heard Ginta's voice. The blond's voice had called to him over and over again until it had finally reached him. He'd been able to separate himself from Phantom's control temporarily; he'd been able to at least call Ginta's name out. He'd been unable to say anything else; however, he'd remembered Phantom had taken control of him again. The brief release had been enough for Ginta, Jack, Dorothy, Snow, Bell, and Babbo to escape. He'd still been forced to knock out Alan and Nanashi, while the Ghost Chess took them away somewhere, probably a place of no return. Alviss was tremendously relieved that Ginta had been able to get away before he could kill him.

"Do you have anything to say?" Phantom asked as he hoped for only silence.

"Gomenasai..." Alviss replied quietly.

Phantom was not amused. The Immortal Knight raised himself on all fours and straddled the teen. He bent his arms at the elbow to lean close to his prey and whispered evilly in his ear, "Sorry isn't good enough for not killing Ginta."

Alviss felt himself submit to Phantom's control again as Phantom sat down on his hips and forced his shirt off. Most of the Zombie Tattoo that would soon cover him was revealed. He was vaguely aware of the Phantom repositioning himself lower on his body. Then he felt the hot wetness of the Immortal Knight's tongue lick his stomach mercilessly as his pants were unfastened and removed. He tried to speak; he wanted to tell him to stop, to appeal to some part of his master that would listen. But his lips were paralyzed, unable to put forth any understandable words. Instead he whimpered quietly.

Phantom moved down the boy's stomach, he stopped just below his navel and tasted the sweet flesh that beckoned him. As he drove his tongue across the skin of his captive, he felt a heat swelling in his groin. It was bittersweet, to have to resort to using the Zombie Tattoo in order to get what he craved from the boy. But nonetheless, at least he had this at his disposal. He increased the pressure of his tongue as he felt the boy underneath him whimper softly, even as his body shuddered. He'd make sure Alviss would enjoy this, only as much he'd let him.

Alviss felt himself hardening, even as he willed his body to go numb. Maybe if he pretended not to feel the assault on his body he could avoid the inevitable teasing that was sure to come. Phantom was making it difficult however; he was very adept at touching him in all the right places. The dark haired boy tried to make his mind wander, even as Phantom moved closer to his now throbbing member. His body began to thrust involuntarily against the insistent tongue that toyed with him but his mind went back to a time when he'd had hope. Suddenly, Ginta was there with him, in his imagination. He could imagine Ginta was doing these things; yes, Ginta was the one pleasuring him. He let out a soft moan and reached his arm up so his hand could rest on Phantoms white head.

"So, you're liking this now." Phantom stated mockingly between urgent kisses and nips to the delicate skin on Alviss' inner thighs.

"M," was all Alviss could reply. The tattoo wouldn't allow much else.

The Immortal Knight hastily slid the dark haired boy's boxers off to expose the firmness underneath. Phantom smiled wickedly as pushed a finger into his mouth and then ran the wet digit up the underside of the boy's firmness. He stopped just before the lip at the head and circled sensuously. He heard a low moan escape from the boy's lips as Alviss drove into the movement in an attempt to increase the contact. But Phantom wouldn't allow it, not yet, not until he'd gotten everything he wanted from the boy.

A delicious sensation pulsed through Alviss, it rocked him from his daydream of Ginta and made him painfully aware once again of just who he was really with. The teasing had started, the relentless build of passion that Phantom loved to give him and let fade agonizingly away. He tried to speak again, one word repeated itself only in his mind, 'no, no, no.' Then he felt Phantom's fingers pinch and toy with a nipple as he continued to stroke softly on his member with a slick palm. A delicious sensation passed from one point to the next and made a shiver race up his spine. He lay there almost immobilized, tormented with pleasure that never satisfied, only continued in relentless torment.

Phantom was breathing heavily now; he could see the desire building in the blue pools of Alviss' eyes. He could see the slight tensing of his brow. He increased his speed and pressure on the boy's body momentarily, only enough to make his eyes close with passion. Alviss' hips bucked urgently beneath him and the boy's body started to shake. That's when Phantom stopped. He knew Alviss was at his limit, he knew if he kept going the boy would spill. Now it was his turn, he exerted his control over the boy through the tattoo and raised himself to lie on his back next to Alviss. He quickly removed his clothing and discarded them on the floor in a lumpy heap. "Do it." He commanded his prisoner.

Alviss reluctantly rose off the bed and turned to his master. His body was still pulsing with the intensity of the climax he'd almost had. If it weren't for the tattoo stopping him, he'd have reached down and released his frustration. But, Phantom was too devious to allow something like that. Instead, Alviss did as he always did; he bent over the white haired master's hips and took his length into his own mouth. He surrounded the base with his free hand and bobbed up and down with his head. He heard the insistent moans immediately fill the dark room and felt Phantom's hips drive upwards. The action pushed the firm member deeper into his throat. He struggled to back off, to give himself some relief from the unyielding grinding. But he knew if he held out it would all end sooner.

"Faster…uh, go…faster." Phantom demanded as his whole face tensed. The elder man rested his hand on Alviss' dark head and pushed. The delicious sensation racked his whole body as each thrust brought him closer to a sweet climax. He allowed the hot mouth to pump on him over and over until he felt the familiar hum of release start to pulse in his abdomen. Then he shoved the boy off him and turned him onto his stomach. He quickly rolled on top of Alviss, tilted slightly, and reached down between his legs into the recess between his servants's behind. Phantom drove slick fingers into the boy's entrance. He heard Alviss groan in protest, but he continued and circled impatiently until he found the dark haired boy's internal pleasure spot. He stroked against it until he felt Alviss body start to tremble again with pleasure and heard sharp moans emit from his lips. "Do you want it now?" Phantom asked seductively.

Alviss didn't want to answer; then he felt the tattoo come to life in his body and soon his mouth opened and words poured out of it. "Yes, I want it…I want you…all of you, my master…my Phantom." he blurted out. He clenched his teeth tightly as he felt Phantom's hardness at his entrance; he felt his lower body lift off the bed as it raised him onto his elbows and knees. He knew why Phantom always positioned him this way; it was so he wouldn't get friction from the bed, so the master could continue to control him to the very last second.

"Ah, now that's a good boy." Phantom mocked as he raised himself and bent over Alviss. He positioned a bent leg on either side of the boy and bowed over him as he entered. He drove hard into Alviss and heard the boy whimper softly. Then he pulled out and drove in again, faster this time. As he continued to rock his hips against the boy's backside, he wrapped his arms around him and fondled his nipples. He pinched and teased the sensitive nubs until he felt Alviss arch into the touch. Then the white haired master placed his mouth on the boys back and began a barrage of sucking and nipping.

Alviss clenched his teeth to keep from calling out. He was so aroused by the stimulation Phantom gave him it was becoming agonizingly painful. He longed to have anything contact his erection, to feel any sort of release of the tension that plagued him. Instead, he was only given enough to send delicious pulses through his body that made the situation even worse. He struggled, maybe if he pleaded Phantom would let him have what he craved. "P-please…Ph-phantom…please," Alviss gasped urgently. He felt the hold of the tattoo start to ease as Phantom's climax began.

Phantom stroked Alviss for a few seconds only; he let the boy below him feel fleeting relief as a reward for his begging. Then the master felt his climax surge through him as his seed pulsed into the dark haired boy. He held tightly onto Alviss as sharp gasps spilled out of his mouth in hot bursts on the servant's back and Phantom's body was racked by sumptuous contractions.

Alviss knew this was it, if he didn't act now while Phantom's control waned, he'd never be allowed to do what needed to be done. He spit quickly in his palm and hastily pushed it down between his legs. He stroked hard on himself and felt his own release rise quickly to the surface. He moaned sharply and tensed his brow as he spilled hot fluid into his own fingers. The voracious spasms consumed him and he almost fell down to the bed, but he regained control at the last moment as everything slowed. He felt Phantom's sweaty body relax on top of him and his arms hold him in a surprisingly tender fashion. He let himself fall into the rumpled sheets below him, taking his master with him. Then he felt Phantom grab his soiled hand, a wet tongue ran across his palm and lapped away the remnants of his release.

Phantom felt something inside him, something that hurt deeply. He didn't normally allow it to come to the surface like this, but something had brought it out this time. He'd started to hold Alviss, to kiss him tenderly on his exposed cheek. He realized he desperately wanted something more from the boy; he wanted all they'd just shared without having to resort to the Zombie Tattoo. He wanted it to come from the boy instead of from his control. He sighed.  _I_ _f only Ginta was dead, then maybe he'd finally have what he needed._  He thought.

That was when he said the thing that broke Alviss from his control. "Alviss-kun, do me a favor and kill Ginta."

Alviss felt his chest hurt thinking of the blond. He had to obey Phantom's orders or else…

"Yes…Phantom…" He mumbled.

He weakly got off the bed and left the Immortal Knight alone which was the last time Phantom could have complete control over him for he was going back to Team MAR and Ginta.


End file.
